Christmas Special
by AVP5
Summary: The final holiday story and it's Christmas time for Ahsoka and her friends. Will Ahsoka's first Christmas go well or will something come along to try and ruin the holidays for everyone? Read to fnd out then.
1. Departure to the party

**Jason- I'm back folks and this is the final holiday chapter for 2011. I'm almost done with college and soon I'll be able to work on my major stories again. Especially the sequel to 'Undead Empire' which was written by General Herbison and the ideas came from him and me. Now then also I will be making a poll tomorrow to decide which story that I wrote do you think is the best story. I'm asking to find out which story from 2010-2011 that I made do you folks think is the best one.**

**Z- Personally I think it's the Predator and Star Wars story, that story has like 12,000 hits…or more I forgot.**

**Jason- I would agree except the other one I wrote has gotten very popular and has 18 people who have it on their favourites.**

**Ahsoka- I really don't care much since three of your stories I'm paired with a different guy. One is a half-human and half-predator, the other can use sith powers, and the third is half a soul reaper and the other half is a demon.**

**Z- I know, Jason maybe you should stop with the Ahsoka/OC stories and work on something else.**

**Jason: I know but I got one more Ahsoka story to do and it's for Rex'sgirl.**

**Z- What is it?**

**Jason- Not going to tell now to begin with the story, but first the disclaimer otherwise I'll get in trouble. I don't own anything of Star Wars, the DC universe, or General Herbison's characters Markala, Katalina, Ventrika, Prototype, and Katalia. Also will include three characters from another story, but that's in the future. Let's begin.**

**Departure to the party**

_Jump City (normal POV)_

It was a normal day in Jump City, the sun was out, the citizens were all wearing coats and sweaters because of the cold front that came to Jump City, and there wasn't sign of any crime in the city. But what was different was that it was almost Christmas and the people were all shopping at malls, stores, or trying to finish work so they can spend Christmas with their families. There were some Christmas decorations around the city including men dressed as Santa Claus outside stores trying to raise money for a good cause. There were people also buying Christmas trees, last minute gifts, or were out enjoying the day with a walk. There didn't seem to be nothing that would ruin this day.

BOOM!

Guess not, nearby at the Jump City mall the villain Sub-Zero was at the mall causing trouble for the citizens of the city. The people were running from the mall as Sub-Zero and his new monsters the Ice creatures. These creatures stood 7ft tall, were made of ice, their eyes were glowing red, they had sharp claws, they seemed bulky, and they shot off ice blasts from their mouths freezing the buildings. Their hands shoot off dangerous ice shards which were cutting through the walls and windows of the stores destroying the inside of the stores.

"Yes flee you fools flee like the vermin that you are while I Sub-Zero destroys all this retched mall," Sub-Zero said as he continued his attack on the mall. Sub-Zero despised Christmas, mainly because the thought of peace and joy to the world made him sick to his stomach.

Sub-Zero looked up and saw some of the people looking up from the second floor. He shot off an ice blast under where the people stood and soon the floor froze. The ice began to crack as the people fell through the ice falling towards the ground.

But just then something quickly grabbed the people too fast for Sub-Zero to see who it was. Sub-Zero looked behind him and saw it was the Teen Titans and they all looked serious.

"Out of all the people in Jump City and all the people who would try to ruin this day, you just had to pick today to be the Grinch before Christmas huh?" Ryu said annoyed that Sub-Zero was causing problems the day before Christmas.

"Yeah man don't you know that Christmas is supposed to be a day of peace and joy, not destruction and harming innocent people," Victor jr. said who didn't like that Sub-Zero attacked the innocent people on Christmas.

"Which is why I hate Christmas, all of you say it's about peace and joy but in reality people only care about it because of the gifts they get," Sub-Zero said explaining his dislikes about Christmas, "That's why you humans celebrate it not out of love, but for greed."

"Technically he is right some people do celebrate Christmas for the…" everyone stared at Mikazuki telling her to shut up, "Never mind…surrender Sub-Zero or the only thing you'll be receiving for Christmas is a butt-whooping and some coal up your ass."

"Just try it you brats, now my minions attack!" The ice monsters all charged at the titans roaring.

"Titan's go!" Ryu shouted as the titans all charged at the ice monsters.

Victor and Mikazuki teamed up as they dodged the first few ice monster ice blasts. Victor ducked behind a column and when there was an opening used his sonic blaster to shoot at the creatures. He hit one right on the chest, but the creature regenerated and launched ice shards at Victor who ducked behind the column again. Mikazuki jumped over the creatures and unsheathe her sword then began to cut their legs off. She jumped over and saw the creatures regenerating again which was becoming annoying for her.

"Okay this is annoying how are we supposed to kill them?" Mikazuki said as she ducked the ice shards and blasts from the monsters and hid behind the same column her brother is hiding behind.

"Well we could try blasting or cutting them till they can't regenerate or blow them up till there is nothing left to regenerate, but we better do it soon before the party starts," Victor thought of any way to end this fight quickly before the party they're supposed to go to begins, "Hey sis you don't mind ending this quickly with your zanpakuto right?"

Mikazuki smirked and nodded. She knew she wouldn't use her powers against criminals, only on hollows, but she figured if she wanted to go to the party early she would need to use her powers. Mikazuki ran out of the column and jumped over the monsters as they looked up wondering what she was doing.

"Show them your might and unleash your fury on them, **Kiara mesu raion (Kiara the lioness)!"** Mikazuki shouted as her sword transformed along with Mikazuki. Mikazuki was wearing her soul reaper outfit and her sword changed forms. It was a long straight sword with a hilt that is shaped in the form of a lioness. The ice monsters seemed scared now especially what came next, "**Mesu raion no tsubasa (blade of the lioness)!"** Mikazuki swung her sword at the ice monsters as a bright light was shot off at the creatures. The light formed into a lioness as it roared and charged at the creatures. The blast hit the creatures destroying all of them leaving nothing but smoke.

Victor came out from behind the column and saw what's left of the Ice monsters, "Wow nice job sis and glad to see you didn't cause any damaged to the mall," Victor looked around and saw his sister didn't make too much of a mess when she used her soul reaper powers.

"Thanks, now then let's clean this up while the others fight so we can get to the party soon," Mikazuki said as her brother and her began to work on cleaning part of the mall they are in.

Meanwhile Ichiro and Ahsoka were fighting the other group of ice monsters outside the mall. Ichiro and Ahsoka led the monsters out of the mall to keep them from causing too much damaged inside. Ahsoka was fighting two of the monsters at the moment while Ichiro was fighting three of them. Mikazuki, his friend Ryu, and himself all transformed into their soul reaper form so they could end any fights quickly, then they can head over to the party. Ichiro dodged some of the ice monsters attacks using his speed and agility. But it was starting to get very annoying when he saw he couldn't kill the ice monsters with his sword when he sliced them. He looked over and saw Ahsoka was having the same kind of trouble she used the force to lift a light post and hit the monsters with them. However they kept coming for more and he knew he needed to end this soon.

"Ahsoka move out of the way I'm going to end this," Ahsoka nodded and jumped out of the way. Once she was clear Ichiro faced all five ice monsters, "Here goes rise and spread your wings, **Howaitodoragon (white dragon)!"** Soon Ichiro's zanpakuto changed as the blade and hilt appeared all in white. The hilt is shaped in the form of a dragon and it had a long white ribbon attached to the bottom. The ice monsters were stunned by what they saw and wondered what would happen next, "Here goes," Ichiro swung the sword up and brought it down hard, **"Ryū kiba no bakuhatsu (dragon fang blast)!"** Ichiro shouted as a white dragon shape face was shot off from the sword and headed towards the Ice monsters. The blast hit the ice monsters destroying them.

Ahsoka stood amazed and in awe at what she saw happened. She knew Ichiro was strong and knew he was a soul reaper. But this was the first time she ever saw Ichiro in his soul reaper form and the first time she saw the power of his zanpakuto. Isamu had told her about the soul reapers, their powers, history, and what they do. Yet it still amazes her that there existed powerful warriors in other worlds that have power that goes beyond that of a Jedi, Sith, or even the Force. _Oh man if Ichiro and the others were there during the clone wars, then that war would have ended sooner. _Ahsoka thought to herself as she laughed a bit thinking what would have happened if the twins had fought General Grievous, that fight would have ended very bad for the former separatist general.

"Hey Ahsoka you okay?" Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts and realized Ichiro was standing in front of her, "Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing just thought of something funny….sooooo um anyways should we check if the others are okay?" Ahsoka said wanting to change the subject.

"I'm sure they're fine, let's just clean up here so we can head over to the tower, get our stuff, and head to the party!" Ichiro shouted excited for the party today.

Ahsoka nodded and the two couple went to work on cleaning up the mess that was made.

Inside the mall the twins Rowan and Arella were handling two ice monsters that were working together as a team. One was shooting ice shards at the girls and the other if the girls shot a blast at them the ice monster would use his ice breath to stop the attack. Rowan used her shield to block the ice shards while her sister tried to come up with a plan to stop both creatures.

"Arella could you please hurry up I can't hold on much longer," Rowan said asking her sister to hurry since she was losing energy trying to keep the shield up.

"I know, hang on I got an idea when I give the signal lower the shield and stand clear," Arella said as she gave her sister the orders.

"I hope whatever it is it will work Arella," Rowan said a bit worried about her sister's plan.

"Everything will be fine just hold on a little longer," Arella used her powers to faze through the floor leaving her sister alone. Rowan continued using her powers to try and hold on till her sister gave her the signal. Rowan was now on her knees as she tried to hold on. She looked up and saw her sister appeared behind the creatures. Arella gave the signal and Rowan nodded as she let go of the shield and jumped out of the way of the attacks. Arella chanted a spell before unleashing it on the monsters. Arella shot off a strong and powerful fire spell that incinerated the monsters as they melted away roaring before becoming silent. Arella looked over at her sister who smiled and was glad that her sister took care of the ice monsters. Arella smiled as they were victorious in their fight and hope the others would be too.

Markala and Katalina were enjoying their fight. Not surprising since they were discussing the upcoming festive season.

"So sis" Markala shattered an ice monster with a roundhouse kick, "What are you getting Victor for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise" she answered as she fired an energy blast at another ice monster, "What about you, what're you getting Rowan?"

The monster jumped aside to avoid her blast but left it open for Markala to punch a hole in its chest.

"It's a surprise" he answered, "C'mon, let's finish these grunts. Let's give them the Rocket." He jumped over to stand in front of his sister, "Courageous Charge!" he shouted and crimson energy surrounded his body.

"Psychic Wave!" Katalina held up her hand and purple energy was added to Markala.

Markala hovered off the ground then blasted at the ice monsters like a missile. Needless to say the monsters were destroyed.

"Hey Kat" he frowned, "Christmas is around that time for you isn't it?"

"Oh yeah" she grinned mischievously.

"Good luck Victor" Markala muttered as they went to check on the others.

Ryu and Sub-Zero fought as Ryu dodged Sub-Zero's new ice sword. Zero's new armour made him strong enough to keep Ryu's blades from cutting through. Despite this Ryu was still quick enough to dodge all of the ice man's attacks. Sub-Zero despite being slow he was still strong and his armor and tanks behind him made it impossible for Ryu to cut through. Ryu and Sub-Zero's blades collided as both men fought to push the other back. Sub-Zero growled as he tried to push back Ryu, but Ryu wouldn't budge. Sub-Zero stepped back as Ryu moved forward, Zero lowered their blades and Sub-Zero elbowed Ryu across his face. This temporary delay allowed Sub-Zero to use his ice blast to freeze Ryu into a block of ice.

The other titans arrived and saw their leader frozen in ice. Sub-Zero looked over at all of the titans and smirked at what he did, "So much for your great _leader_ so who's next?" Zero asked till he noticed Mikazuki, Victor, Ichiro, and the twins minus the cat twins and Ahsoka were all smirking, "What are you brats smirk-" Sub-Zero looked over and saw Ryu was glowing red and soon the ice began to break apart. Ryu broke free from his ice prison and he was glowing with a red aura.

Ryu wiped some of the ice off his clothes and he turned to face Sub-Zero who was shocked that Ryu broke out of his attack, "Okay as much as I would like to hurt you and make you pay for all the harm you've done. I'm afraid we don't have time for this sooooo," Ryu lifted his sword up high and soon the mall began to shake as Ryu was about to release his zanpakuto, "Ignite great beast and burn our enemy with your might, **Akai fenikkusu (red phoenix)!"** Ryu shouted as his Zanpakuto changed as the sword ignited in flames and there was a loud roar coming from the sword. Sub-Zero backed away and was for the first time since becoming a villain scared by what he was seeing. Ichiro pulled Ahsoka away from the fight along with the others knowing what was coming next. Arella and Rowan used their powers to contain the fire to keep it from spreading into the mall. Ryu's eyes began to glow brightly red along with his whole body as well. Sub-Zero soon saw the flames were forming into something. The flames soon formed into the form of a large bird, a bird expanded its wings and let out a loud roar.

Sub-Zero tried to destroy the monster with his ice blast, but as soon as the ice came inches from the bird it melted and then it evaporated, "What the hell is that thing? What are you people?"

Ryu just stared at his opponent and had a serious look on his face, "Meet the red phoenix and meet his flames, **Fenikkusu no honoo (flames of the phoenix)!"** Ryu aimed his sword at Sub-Zero and the flames came out of it and the phoenix charged at Sub-Zero who screamed as the phoenix consumed him.

The twins lowered the shield and saw that Sub-Zero was on the ground with his suit charred from the fire. He was still alive, but was too weak to fight. They saw that his tank was damaged and it wouldn't be long before they were gone. The team look over and see Ryu putting his sword back in his sheath as he approached Sub-Zero. He turned to the others and sighed, "Arella, go with Katalina and take Sub-Zero to prison where they can treat him for his injuries, everyone else head home and get packing I'll stay to pack."

"Okay so we'll meet you at the party then?" Ichiro asked.

Ryu sighed again and faced his team, "I'll be there later I promise," Ryu said before beginning cleaning the mess that was made by his zanpakuto.

"Oh okay then well we'll see you at the party then," Ichiro said hoping his friend would make it to the party

"Come on let's go before the others take the cool rooms," Mikazuki said as she took off to get her stuff ready.

Ahsoka looked back and could sense Ryu seemed troubled. As she walked away with the others she approached Arella to ask if she knew what troubled Ryu, "Hey Arella why does Ryu seem so sad? Everyone else seems excited for the party, but he doesn't seem to even show any signs of happiness."

Arella sighed and knew Ahsoka didn't know why Ryu felt this way, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell her. At least if Ryu didn't want her to know, "I'll tell you later Ahsoka, right now let's just get packing and get to the hotel before we're late for the party." Ahsoka nodded and agreed with Arella knowing she would find out sooner or later.

_Colorado _

Meanwhile up in Colorado in the snowy mountains was a hotel that had been built long ago, but was shut down because there was some late pay fees for it and not many people come up the mountains to the hotel. Katalia on the other hand found the hotel thanks to Ronin and the two bought the hotel to use for their Christmas party.

Ronin had come up with the idea to have everyone come for the holidays to spend Christmas together. Everyone agreed with the idea and everyone decided to spend the holiday together. Hanako also was invited to come to the party, she volunteered also to cook the meals for the party, Ronin had fixed the hotel to make it new again and was busy putting up the decorations along with the Christmas tree, and Katalia bought all the food for Hanako to make along with the furniture and all the things they would need for the teens to play with along with the adults as well.

Ronin was in the front office setting up the Christmas tree while checking all the rooms on his map that he remade for the hotel. The hotel had 300 rooms, one big pool along with a Jacuzzi inside of course, a dining hall with a big kitchen nearby, a dance room, game room where they had arcade games, video games, bowling, air hockey, and pool. Along with that he also added a big living room surrounded by books, a bar, and a chimney where people could relax, enjoy the fire, and spend time together.

"Hey Ronin you almost ready?" Ronin looked over and saw Katalia wearing a green t-shirt and red shorts.

"Almost done Kat just need to finish putting up the star," Ronin aimed the star carefully on the tip of the tree. He took the shot and the star landed right on the tip of the tree, "Okay now I'm done."

"Good, now I need you to go check on the skis, snowboards, the bikes, hockey sticks, and the ice skates to make sure they are properly ready for when the guests arrive," Katalia said as she checked her list to make sure everything would be ready, "Oh and keep the gifts hidden till everyone is asleep, _Santa._"

Ronin hated being called Santa, Hanako had told Katalia how Ronin really was Santa Claus when he went to the human world and gave some gifts to some kids. He met a ghost that wouldn't leave till he gave his kids a good Christmas. Ronin felt bad so he dressed up in a red coat, white beard, small glasses, and black boots then gave the kids who woke up to see Ronin their gifts. He took off after giving them their gifts and then said something he regretted saying ever since 'Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas."

"Please stop calling me Santa you know I don't like being call me that," Ronin said who didn't like being called Santa since that day Ronin had to come back and dressed up as Santa since he didn't want to disappoint the kids who told other kids and so Ronin had to go give them gifts and this kept up till parents started giving gifts to their kids.

"Oh come there's nothing wrong with people knowing your Santa, after all you give all the little children something to believe in," Katalia said as she held up the Santa suit, "Plus I already made you the Santa suit.

Ronin sighed and knew what Katalia said was true, but there was a reason he didn't want to dress up as Santa anymore, "Look it's just before all kids wanted were toy trains, dolls, and puppets. Now it's a cell phone, video game, an expensive laptop, IPad, or some other nonsense." He sighed, "whatever happened to the true meaning of Christmas where people enjoyed the gifts they got and spend the holiday with their family?"

Katalia nodded and knew what Ronin meant, she wanted to give orphan kids some gifts as donations. As she did that she noticed some of the kids wanted expensive toys or video games. She did wish some people would enjoy what they have and not ask for anything else. But then she found a note that made her feel happy, she gave the note to Ronin who looked at it. He sighed and then had a sad look on his face. He turned to Katalia who placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will this one person be enough to get you to wear the suit again?" Katalia asked as she placed the suit next to Ronin. Ronin nodded and took the suit.

"Thank you Katalia," Ronin said before taking the suit up to his room and prepare for tonight. He held the note that he read in his hand and folded it into his pockets. _Hang on kid I'll get you your gift soon. _

_Titan's tower_

Back at the tower everyone had just finished packing. Markala, Katalina, Arella, Rowan, Mikazuki, and Victor were in the common room waiting for their friends to leave to the party. Everyone also had gotten their secret Santa gifts ready so for the party they can give it to who they were assigned to give the gifts to. For everyone it was easy since Mikazuki suggested that since Ahsoka and Ichiro are together those two get the other their gifts, along Katalina and Victor. Everyone else they had to choose who they were getting. Mikazuki however already had a secret Santa and would reveal who it was at the party along with a surprise she has been waiting to tell her parents for some time now.

"Come on where are those two it doesn't take that long to pack you know," Mikazuki said who was getting impatient at how long Ahsoka and Ichiro were taking.

"Calm down I'm sure they will be here soon," Katalina assured her.

"I can't wait to get to the party it's going to be a lot of fun don't you think Markala?" Rowan asked who was very excited for the party.

"I suppose so guys, who else are coming to the party besides our parents?" Markala asked curiously.

"Well there's uncle Grayson and Kory along with their kids Kori'xen, Mar'i, and Ricky," Arella said as she told her friends who else was coming to the party.

"Oh don't forget Brion's girlfriend Rose and her family Anthony and Grace," Rowan said as her sister forgot to mention Brion's girlfriend and her family who Rowan and Brion invited to the party.

"Right sorry, I think also Uncle Ronin, Hanako, and Prototype," Victor jr. said reminding his friends about the other three guests.

"I can't wait, I hope Ryu comes to the party on time," Rowan said as she whispered into her sister's ear, "Right Arella?"

"Don't do that and I hope he does come," Arella said hoping Ryu did come in time for the party.

Soon Ahsoka and Ichiro arrived and had their stuff ready, "Okay we're here let's get going then to the party!" Ichiro shouted as the others all agreed. Arella and Rowan used their powers to teleport everyone to their Christmas eve party.

**The first Christmas chapter is up and just like before there will be two more before the story is over. But I promise that everyone will like what I have plan for those two chapters, especially for Ahsoka on her first Christmas on earth. Also want to thank General Herbison for the editing. I know where he lives Christmas will arrive early for him and for us here in the US it will be a while, only about six hours. Anyways please leave some reviews, thanks for reading, and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative though, bye and take care.**

**Jason- So what do you think?**

**Z is busy making a list of what he wants for Christmas.**

**Jason- What are you doing?**

**Z- Making a list of what I want for Christmas. I want a new car, laptop, PS3, a computer protection system to keep virus from fucking up my computer, I want the network of TV to stop showing crappy shows (minus the Clone wars) and show good shows again, the PG crap to go away from the WWE, find the leprechaun Katia so she can give me her pot of gold, (the list goes on to outside the room)**

**Jason- Dude you can't ask Santa for that much stuff. Besides Katia told you she isn't going to give up her pot of gold without a fight.**

**Z- But I want it and I will get it one day or I'll die trying.**

**Jason- That just might happen, honestly the only thing I want for Christmas is the Batman Arkham City game and to finish the stories I haven't finished or have gotten started on.**

**Z- Boring….hey General what do you, your brats, the angels, the cat kids, and the Queen of the England want?**

**General: Well Z, I would have to say that I am not really interested in much this year. I think I'm happy with what I've got. My brats as you call them want tattoos and new guitars. The Angels are interested in a new superweapon I'm making for them. The cat kids I can't really speak for, as for the Queen, well I dunno what she would like.**

**Z- I bet Ventress' real gift is me.**

**Jason: Keep dreaming, bye everyone and see you next time.**


	2. Arrivng to the Party

**Jason- Hi...okay well originally we had this segment in a different way. But well it's been a tough week for a good friend of ours.**

**Z- And that friend is our good friend Rex'sgirl. She is going through some hard times and we're hoping things will get better soon for her. ****But we are going to say she is a good friend of ours and she is special to us. Special how? Weellll she is like our sister and we hope things go well for her soon.**

**Jason- Of course Rex'sgirl you are our friend and we're glad to have a friend like you. We also want to say thank you General Herbison for helping us with the chapter, KatiaSwift who lended us three of her characters thank you, Foxyanth92 for lending us your characters, and I want to thank those who left reviews on the chapter.**

**Z- General thanks for helping with the story, thanks Katia and Fox for the characters, and Rex'sgirl we hope things go well for you soon...****Soooooooo Ronin is the real Santa Claus…I want a tank.**

**Ronin- You get nothing cause you have been bad this year. **

**Z- No I haven't.**

**Ronin- I checked my list and checked it twice, you have been naughty.**

**Z- Fine…I better not get coal though old man.**

**Ronin- No promises Z. Also Rex'sgirl, General, Foxy, Katia, and all the people who left reviews you are not getting a coal, but someone Rex'sgirl knows will indeed get something up his stockings and I don't mean his socks.**

**Z- Hehehe hell yeah...wink wink.**

**Jason- All right then there is literaly a week before Christmas so let us begin, but first I don't own anything from Star Wars or DC universe. Along with General Herbison, Foxyanth92, and KatiaSwift's characters. **

**Z- Time to begin and have fun with the chapter. Rex'sgirl also we hope you enjoy this chapter...now BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

**Arrivng to the Party**

_Colorado _

Out by the snowy mountains was a big hotel. The hotel was five stories tall, it was very big, there was many Christmas lights hanging on the hotel along with a big Christmas tree on the roof of the hotel with a bright star glowing on the top of the tree. A dark glow appeared outside the hotel and soon came eight young teenagers who were the Teen Titans. All were wearing different colored jackets to keep them warm from the cold, all except Markala and Katalina who were wearing their usual clothes since their fur is keeping them warm.

"Well we're here and it's about time," Mikazuki said as she ran into the hotel since her jacket wasn't warm enough to protect her from the cold. The others agreed and headed inside too. As soon as they got in they were approached by Prototype who was wearing a black tux suit.

"Hey guys you made it welcome," Prototype greeted the young titans, "Glad you made it your parents have been waiting for you guys."

"Anyone else besides our parents have arrived Proto?" Arella asked.

"Nope just your parents, Katalia, Hikari and Victor, Hanako, and Ronin," Prototype said as he told the others who were here, "Everyone else they're not here yet."

"Sweet so that means we can call the cool rooms…out of my way!" Mikazuki pushed her brother and Ichiro out of the way as she ran towards the elevator.

"Oh no you don't," Vic got up and ran towards thr stairs to beat his sister before she can get the best rooms.

Ahsoka helped Ichiro up as they saw their friends take off to get the best rooms in the hotel first, "Why are they interested in getting one of the rooms? There must be plenty for them to choose from," Ahsoka asked confused on why her friends were interested in getting one of the rooms first.

"Who knows, we don't even know what goes on in their mind. Oh well let's get our stuff to our rooms," Ichiro suggested as the others agreed.

"All right then, the rooms are unlock so when you do get to your rooms contact me and I'll activated the locks on the doors to activate," Prototype said as he explained what the teens should do, "Once you leave the room come down to the lobby and I'll hand you guys your keys to the rooms."

"Nice, sooooo we can have any room right?" Arella asked.

"Yep, any room except for the ones that are locked. Those are the rooms your parents got to first, including the honeymoon suit and the presidential suit," everyone stared at Prototype confused by his statement, "Oh Katalia took the presidential suit and Isamu took the honeymoon suit with Rachel."

"That's fine, well let's get going then guys before the party starts," Ichiro suggested as he led Ahsoka towards their room. The others soon followed as they went to look for their rooms so they could stay in them.

_South America_

Meanwhile in South America there was a small village where the inhabitants of the village were setting up decorations to celebrate Christmas. Originally they didn't celebrate Christmas, but when Kisara came to live in the village with Tetsip and her son Ryu she wanted the whole village to try to celebrate the holiday. Kisara loved Christmas and wanted others to feel the same feeling she has been feeling as well.

Kisara was in her house setting up the Christmas tree she got long ago. Kisara had used her powers to not only keep the tree young and alive, but also to help her make a beautiful Christmas tree. Tetsip was in the kitchen making the feast for the entire village later tonight and Misa was helping the villagers set up the decorations. Misa and Talsein's followers who stayed in Russia with Misa left their home to live in South America when they heard their master had returned. Talsein took over South America wiping out any remaining drug lords and corruption in South America.

Kisara approached the kitchen and saw that Tetsip had made many kinds of food for the villagers. Some were cooked cow, pig, fish, snake, or capybara (don't know what it is look it up then), "Tetsip almost done?"

"Oh yes my lady I'm almost done, once I finish cooking I'll get to work on the soups and spices," Tetsip said as he bowed his head towards the mistress of his master.

Kisara smiled and giggled a bit by what Tetsip was doing, she knew he was loyal to his master and would do anything for him. Even helping raise Ryu and taking care of Kisara when Talsein wasn't around. Though she did wish he wasn't always bowing his head and acting very different when she was around.

"Tetsip there is no need for you to bow to me everytime I show up and as for the 'my lady' part just call me Kisara. I told you this many times you know," Kisara said reminding Tetsip how she asked him many times to refer to her by her real name.

"Sorry force of habit my la…I mean Kisara," Tetsip said almost saying 'my lady' again.

"It's fine just promise me you'll try a little bit better. Anyways I'm going to go checked on the decorations," Kisara said as Tetsip nodded and Kisara went out the backdoor of her home.

Kisara walked down the path towards the village as she saw many of the kids playing and getting ready for the party later tonight. Kisara saw the decorations getting ready and approached one of the former knights of Utopia Misa.

"Misa, how are things going with the decorations?" Kisara asked as she approached the tree Misa was on putting on some of the lights.

"Oh fine lady Kisara just fine, almost done with the decorations," Misa said as she jumped off the tree by doing a back-flip and landing on her feet, "How is the food going? Has old flame head finished?"

Kisara laughed a bit at the nickname Tetsip had received from Misa long ago, "He's almost finished and I just came to see if you're almost done too."

"Well I'm finished, the others are setting up the tables, chairs, and the settings for the food," Misa said as she told Kisara that the party is almost ready.

Just then Misa sensed something nearby. Kisara sensed it as well but instead of reacting like Misa all serious. Kisara smiled and turned around to see it was her son Ryu, "Ryu welcome home."

"Hi mom how are you?" Ryu asked as smiled at his mom who approached him and hugged her son. Ryu returned the hug glad to be here with his mom.

"I'm fine, I missed you son how are you and how have things been in Jump City?" Kisara asked glad that her son came home.

"I'm fine too mom and things have been going well. Oh by the way here," Ryu pulled from behind his back a present for his mother.

"Oh Ryu thank you," Kisara grabbed the gift and opened it. She gasp and smiled what she saw. It was a long white silk scarf and a golden tiara, "They're beautiful Ryu thank you so much, but you didn't have to get me anything. Seeing you again is all I wanted for Christmas."

"Well I wanted to get you something anyways mom. You've done so much for me so I wanted to make up for what you and everyone have done for me growing up here," Ryu said explaining why he got his mother her gift and then he remembered something else, "Oh and also I got something for the villagers too." Ryu revealed a large bag with different gifts all wrapped up.

Misa smiled at what she was seeing, "Your son is much like his father huh Kisara?"

Ryu's smile fated when he heard Misa mentioned his father, "Um mom where is dad?"

Kisara sighed and knew her son would be bringing that up, "He's not here he went to get something for the party, but I promise he will be here before it begins."

Ryu was silent he was hoping to see his dad here before he would go back to the party with the others, "Oh it's okay mom I'll wait till he comes back then. Soooo do you guys need any help then for the party?"

"I think so, but you don't have to do anything my son," Kisara said.

"I don't mind mom, I got time before I have to go see the others. So is there anything that I could do to help for the party?" Ryu asked.

"Well Tetsip does need help getting the food to the tables and of course making sure there is no trouble around to ruin our party," Misa suggested knowing if Ryu was like his dad he wouldn't sit around and do nothing while everyone did all the work.

"Thank you Misa," Ryu said as he took off to help Tetsip in the kitchen.

Kisara sighed and did hope her husband would be back soon, and wouldn't miss Christmas. Misa noticed Kisara seem troubled and wanted to find out what was wrong, "Is everything all right lady Kisara?"

"Oh yes it's just I really hope Talsein does come back in time," Kisara said hoping that her husband isn't late.

"What's the big deal you said Master Yamamoto would return before the party right?"

Kisara was silent and knew her husband would return to the party, but a part of her was worried he wouldn't arrive on time especially when she told him who would be coming for Christmas, "The thing is every Christmas all Ryu ever wanted was to see his father again and spend the holidays together. I guess Ryu thinks his dad despite him coming back won't show up."

Misa felt bad for Ryu, she knew he was a good kid and that he is loyal to his love ones. He has done so much good in the world and all he wants for Christmas is to spend time with his dad, "B-but hasn't he been spending time with Master Yamamoto and I'm sure he'll be back in time for Christmas right?"

"I hope so, see Talsein still feels that he still has much to do to make up for all the sins he committed to the world. That and despite him talking to his son he still feels isn't sure if he can face Ryu again, especially when I let out what Ryu wanted for Christmas," Kisara said as Misa soon understood why her master might not arrive on time for the party.

"So he thinks that because he didn't show up to see his son for 16 years and not giving his son his Christmas wish that Talsein still feels he doesn't deserve to spend the holidays with his son?" Misa asked, Kisara nodded which made Misa upset, "I see…..lady Kisara mind if I go check something out?"

"Well sure just don't take too long okay?" Misa nodded and disappeared. Kisara walked over near the river and looked out into the sky. Kisara sighed and did hope this year her son would get his Christmas wish, _For Ryu's sake Talsein, please be here in time for Christmas._

_Colorado _

Back at the hotel Ichiro and Ahsoka outside in the snow as Ichiro was teaching Ahsoka how to ice skate. They still several hours before the party would begin and the two were still trying to think of what they were going to do. Vic took off to snowboard with Katalia who wanted to try out snowboarding. Markala went out into the snow training and to do some exploring. Arella and Rowan were with Mikazuki were out ice skating. As for the adults Hikari and Victor were out skiing, Isamu was with Rachel were at the lounge drinking some hot chocolate, and Katalia was with Hanako and Ronin getting something ready on the roof.

Ahsoka was wearing a red/blue striped winter jacket that Rowan had made for her and Ichiro was wearing a black winter jacket. Ichiro and Ahsoka were at the ice skate ring where Ichiro was teaching Ahsoka how to skate. At first Ahsoka kept falling on her butt, but after Ichiro helped her by skating with her and holding her she finally got the hang of it. Ahsoka and Ichiro were skating along the ice with Rowan, Arella, and Mikazuki doing some tricks along the ice.

Each of the girls using their ice skates made drawings on the ice. Rowan used her skates to make a bunny rabbit, Mikazuki a bird, and Arella….the grim reaper, "Sheesh Arella couldn't you have tried to make something less…dark?" Mikazuki asked

"You never said anything on what kind of specific drawing I could have made," Arella said as she took off skating again.

"I swear Rowan I bet the only way she'll be less gloomy is when she and Ryu get together," Mikazuki sighed hoping Arella would finally tell Ryu she loves him.

"I know, I tried to get her to tell him, but she keeps shutting me off. Oh by the way I have to go get my gift ready for Markala," Rowan said remembering she needed to drop off Markala's gift.

"You haven't gotten his gift ready?" Mikazuki asked.

"I do, but I'm going to give him another gift and his Christmas gift early," Rowan said as she took off back to the hotel.

Mikazuki wondered what Rowan got for Markala till she heard Ahsoka and Ichiro falling onto the ice. Mikazuki laughed and approached the happy couple, "Wow you guys look like you're having fun right?"

Ahsoka had landed on Ichiro when she lost her balance and pulled Ichiro. He fell on the ice and Ahsoka landed on him. Ahsoka got up and helped Ichiro on his feet as they wiped some of the ice off of them, "I've learned a lot of things back in my world, but skating on ice…that's still new to me."

"Don't worry Ahsoka you'll learn it takes time for all of us to learn something difficult. Remember how you had trouble learning how to drive a car?" Ichiro said as Ahsoka remembered Ichiro trying to teach her to drive a car.

_Flashback_

_It was three weeks ago and most of the titans were out in the city. Everyone except Victor jr. who was in his room sleeping after finishing upgrading his new bike. Ahsoka and Ichiro were in the garage near the car Ryu had gotten from the junkyard. Vic had fixed the car up so that the titans could use it whenever they have their license and when they don't want to fly or teleport to go into the city. So far Ryu and Ichiro are the only ones who have their license, but they didn't want to use the car. _

_Ichiro and Ahsoka were in the garage where Ichiro had given Ahsoka his driving book so she could learn to drive. However, Ahsoka didn't read it since she has drove before and without a license. Ichiro decided to test Ahsoka to see if she does know how to drive the car so that she can get ready to take her driving test and get her license. _

_"Okay Ahsoka you remember everything I told you?" Ichiro said who was sitting on the passenger side while Ahsoka was on the driver's seat. _

_"I remember Ichiro, seatbelts (click) check," Ahsoka fixed her mirrors so she can see the back, "View mirrors check," Ahsoka then turned on the ignition as the car was turned on, "All right so where to?"_

_Ichiro opened the garage doors and thought of where Ahsoka could drive off to, "How about just around the tower and then we'll practice your parallel parking."_

_"Okay now we put it in drive and then-"_

_"Ahsoka wait you put it in (crack!) reverse," Ahsoka stopped the car and saw she did put it in reverse. She set it to park and both of them got out of the car to see the car ran over Vic's bike._

_"Oh boy," Ichiro said as he face palmed his face groaning that Ahsoka ran over Vic's bike._

_"I'm soooo sorry I didn't know I had it on reverse, what do we do?" Ahsoka said cursing herself for not seeing she had the car in reverse._

_Ichiro knew Vic would be yelling at them for what they did to his car and would probably want to hurt the one responsible for who did this, "Well we could run…yeah running sounds good."_

_Ichiro grabbed Ahsoka and took off before Vic arrived to the garage from his nap and walked into the garage where he saw what happened to his bike. Ahsoka and Ichiro were outside the tower and heard a loud yelling coming from the tower. _

_"Shouldn't we tell him the truth?" Ahsoka asked till she saw the car being thrown out of the tower._

_"Eh let's give him an hour or more till he cools off," Ichiro suggested as Ahsoka nodded in agreement, "So um you up for Chinese?" _

_Present_

Ahsoka sighed remembering that incident and how Vic was very mad at them. Ichiro tried to take the blame, but Ahsoka took it since it was her fault. Her punishment and Ichiro's for running from the crime scene was to help buy Vic a new bike and to keep Ahsoka away from the car till she learns to drive by reading the book.

"I remember, but this is different. I'm learning to skate not to drive a vehicle that destroyed Vic's bike."

"And he's still angry about it, it's just a bike sheesh," Mikazuki said remembering how her brother is still mad at what happened to his bike.

"He'll get over it eventually now then want to try again Ahsoka?" Ichiro asked.

"All right let's go," Ahsoka said agreeing to skate again. Ichiro took her hand and they both started skating.

Mikazuki sighed and smiled happily at Ichiro and Ahsoka. Her phone began to vibrate and she smiled when she saw the text message, 'I'm here will be in your room.' Mikazuki smiled even more before taking off to the hotel where she hopes to find her loved one.

_Inside_

Meanwhile inside the hotel Hanako was in the front office getting Prototype to move the Christmas tree since she saw it didn't look right.

"A little to the left…no to the right…a little more to the left…hmmmm nah back to the right," Hanako said as she kept getting Prototype to go back and forth with the tree. She had Prototype take off all the ornaments so they wouldn't break along with the star.

"Sheesh Hanako make up your mind, do you want it here do you want it there? Just pick a spot," Prototype said, he wasn't tired but was getting tired of Hanako not picking the right spot to put the Christmas tree.

"Shut it bolt head before I rip your head off and hang it on the tree," Hanako said as Prototype looked a bit surprised that Hanako snapped at him, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just I want to make sure everything is perfect for everyone."

"It's okay and Hanako trust me everything will be fine. Relax and don't worry too much about this okay?" Prototype said as he tried to calm Hanako down.

"You're right thank you Proto…huh the tree is exactly where I want it thanks," Hanako said noticing the tree is where she wanted it to be in the first place.

"You're welcome, now then I better go check and see if the meals will be ready," Prototype said, but before he could leave Hanako stopped him.

"No putting up mistletoes or using them Proto, got it?" Hanako said threatening Prototype not to hang up mistletoes to try and get a kiss from Hikari or Ahsoka.

"Awwww fine," Prototype said as he took off disappointed that his plans were ruined.

Hanako smiled as she checked her notepad to make sure she didn't forget anything. She checked and all that was missing was the guests. She knew Isamu and Rachel's family was here, so was Hikari's, Katalia's, Ryu she knew was probably trying to find their dad, and the only family missing were Tara and BB, their kids, along with Brion's girlfriend's family. Kory and Dick had arrived a few minutes ago and found their rooms then their kids took off to go play in the arcade room Katalia made for the teens.

The doors soon opened and Hanako looked over to see Tara and Garfield arrived with their kids Brion and Terra. Brion was 5'10, had short green hair with blue eyes, his skin was the same as his mothers, except he had pointy ears and fangs. His twin sister Terra was different, she had black hair, green eyes, and her skin was green like her dad along with the pointy ears and fangs.

"Tara, Garfield welcome," Hanako said greeting the family.

Tara hugged Hanako glad to see her friend again, "It's good to see you again Hanako how are you?"

"I'm fine, Garfield how are you?" Hanako said as she turned to Logan Garfield. He didn't like that Hanako is calling him Garfield, but he got used to it by now.

"I'm fine Hanako it's good to see you again. Is everyone here?" Logan asked.

"Yep, everyone is here and everyone is off doing their own things. Well actually everyone except Brion's girlfriend's folks" Hanako turned to the kids and smiled at them, "Speaking of the girlfriend, Brion do you know where she is?"

"She's coming, it's just they forgot something and they had to go get it," Brion said as he explained where his girlfriend was.

"Ms. Hananko, do you know where Rowan is?" Terra asked.

"I think out in the back ice skating," Hanako said as she told the young daughter of Tara where her friend was.

"Cool, mom can I go see Rowan then please?" Terra asked as she turned to her mom.

"Sure, just be careful okay?" Tara said as her daughter nodded and took off to go to see Rowan.

Hanako smiled and faced Tara who had a worried look on her face, "You worry too much about her, she'll be fine nothing bad will happen."

"I hope so," Tara said worriedly. Tara since the kids were born was always concern for the safety of her kids. She didn't want them to make the same mistakes she made long ago and wanted them to be safe.

"All right listen why don't you guys go find your rooms and Brion mind helping me with the tree?" Hanako asked as Tara and Logan nodded before taking off with Terra leaving Brion with Hanako.

"So um what do you need Ms. Hanako?" Brion asked.

"Just need you to move it a bit more to the right since Prototype was complaining. I thought it was good where it was….but want it just a little bit to the right if you don't mind," Hanako asked as Brion nodded and helped Hanako moved the tree a little to the right and sat the tree down, "Perfect."

Just then the door opened again and in came three people who Brion recognized. One was male who appeared to be around 27. He had knee length blond hair with blue eyes, Caucasian skin tone, and he was 6ft. The other was a female who appeared to be in her 30's. She had mid black length green hair, red eyes, pale skin tone, and appeared around 5'10. The third was a teenage girl who appeared to be the same age as Brion. She had mid black length red hair, red eyes, pale skin, and looked to be around 5'9.

The girl approached Brion and hugged him as Brion returned the hug. They soon broke the hug and Brion turned to Hanako, "Ms. Hanako this is Rose my girlfriend," Brion said as he introduced his girlfriend who bowed her head.

"Hello Rose it's nice to finally meet you," Hanako said glad to have finally be meeting Brion's girlfriend.

"Thank you Ms. Hanako it's nice to meet you too," Rose said politely in a soft tone.

"Oh and this is Anthony and Grace they're Rose's parents," Brion said as he introduced Rose's parents.

Hanako approached the parents and extended her hand, "Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Hanako Yamamoto."

Anthony smiled and shook Hanako's hand, "Nice to meet you too Ms. Yamamoto, Brion has told me much about you. It's an honor to meet you and to be here."

"Good things I hope," Hanako said as she turned to Grace, "Well I heard Brion's girlfriend was beautiful and now I see where she got her beauty from," Hanako said as she extended her hand to Grace.

Grace smiled at the compliment Hanako and shook her hand, "Thank you Hanako and I hope you don't mind us being here for the party."

"Nonsense the more the merrier, besides I'm sure Brion and Rose would be sad that they didn't get to spend Christmas together," Hanako said glad that Rose came for Christmas along with her family, "Now then Brion take them to the lounge where they can drop the gifts off and go ahead and find any room you guys would like to stay in."Brion nodded and led Rose's family towards the elevator towards their room. Hanako smiled and turned back to the tree frowning a bit._ Hmmmmm maybe to the left would have been better.._

_Markala's room_

Markala was in his room after taking a nice long hot bath. He was on his bed resting after training for hours in the cold and in the snow. He didn't mind the cold thanks to his fur, but his whole body was sore because he used weights on his arms, legs, shoulders, and on his chest to help him become fast and strong. He wanted to get stronger and wanted to prove to himself he hasn't gotten soft. Since his brother and sisters insulted him about Rowan making him soft he has tried to prove he hasn't gotten soft. Yet everytime he was with Rowan he felt some warm feelings coming from within him. He didn't know what these feelings were so he tried to ignore them every time he feels them.

He heard a knock on his door and recognized the voice, "Markala it's me can we talk?" It was Rowan. Markala sighed and walked towards the door. Markala opened it and saw Rowan holding a box that was wrapped, "I got something for you can I come in?"

Markala saw Rowan smiling and he soon felt the same feeling he had before. He wanted to try to get rid of these feelings, but at the moment he couldn't. He let Rowan come in and find out what she wants.

"I didn't want to wait till Christmas to give you this so consider this an early Christmas gift," Rowan handed Markala his gift as Rowan sat down on his bed waiting to see if Markala will like his gift.

Markala ripped the wrapping and took the box off to see what was inside. Inside the box he found a book on every kind of fighting styles over the last thousand years. Along with the book were fighting gloves.

"Do you like them?" Rowan asked hoping that Markala liked his gift.

"I do actually, thank you Rowan these are great," Markala said who liked the gifts he got.

"Great…also there is one more gift I got for you," Rowan said hoping what she was going to do goes well.

"What is it?" Markala asked wondering what else Rowan got for him.

Rowan grabbed Markala's hand and led him towards the bed where the two sat down. _Okay Rowan this is it, time for you to tell him how you feel. _Rowan breathed in and out and decided to get this over with, "Markala when we met alone on Kashyyyk I saw you not as an enemy, but someone who I could tell was a good and someone who was very honourable. But then over time I began to form some feelings, feelings that make me feel different when I'm around you. Every time we spend time together I feel happy and these feelings continue to grow when I'm with you."

_Where is she going with this?_ Markala thought to himself unsure what Rowan was trying to tell him.

Rowan held both his hands and held them up, "Markala…I love you."

Markala took several steps back and stared at Rowan with close to panic in his eyes.

"Sekhmot" he gasped, "Fiarakum soter mysteci parasutop."

"Um, what?" Rowan frowned, "I don't speak your language."

"Balsatium gradella" Markala muttered to himself, "So this is the cause of these feelings." He quickly walked over to his bed and lifted his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Rowan was utterly confused.

He didn't answer her; instead he tossed a few items and some clothes inside before putting the backpack on. Once it was securely fastened to him he walked to the door.

"Markala, didn't you hear me?" Rowan stood in his way, "I love you"

For a brief moment she saw tenderness and the warmth she had come to expect from him, then it was extinguished. At that moment he calmly but firmly moved her aside before sprinting away from her as fast as he could.

Rowan fell to the floor and soon tears began to form in her eyes, _Markala please come back._

_South America_

Ryu, Misa, and Tetsip along with the villagers had set up everything for the holiday feast. The villagers were off getting ready for the celebration while Ryu was at his mother's place waiting for his father to arrive. He was out by the balcony of his old room looking out into the village. He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late, at least at the party where the others were. Ryu was now worried that his dad was not coming and that he was wasting his time being here.

Ryu had talked to his mother earlier about his father's arrival. So far all she has said was to be patient and that he would be back soon. Ryu felt like his time was being wasted on waiting. All he wanted for christmas was to see his father. Ever since he was a kid that's all he wanted was just to see his father on Christmas. Ryu got his wish and saw his dad, but he wanted to see him and talk to him more on Christmas. Ryu sighed and wished for once he gets his Christmas gift without being disappointed.

"Hello son," Ryu heard a familiar voice from behind. Ryu turned around and saw his father by the door, "Well Merry Christmas."

"Hi…dad," Talsein turned on the lights and saw that his father was wearing a long black sleeveless jacket, black shirt, jeans, and had his hair tied.

"Sooooo your mother told me you came to see me. Is something wrong?" Talsein asked wondering what his son needed.

"Oh right well I just wanted to see you," Ryu said as he told his father what he wanted.

"Oh…okay well here I am," Talsein said as it became quiet between the two men without the other saying a word, "Well if there isn't anything else I suppose I should get things ready for the festival then."

"Dad wait," Talsein stopped when his son asked him to wait, "Well I was hoping before I go if you wouldn't mind if we just well hang out? Before you know I leave?"

Talsein stared at his son and smiled "Sure," Talsein sat down on the floor and motioned his son to do the same, "So what do you want to talk about?" Ryu nodded and decided to talk to his father where they left off last time they talked.

_Colorado_

Back at the hotel Mikazuki had gotten to her room and noticed the lights were off. She saw there was some light out by the window where the curtains were opened and the window was open. Mikazuki had a smirk on her face as she approached the window to close it to keep the cold from getting in. Once she closed it she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She didn't react to it because she knew there was only one person who would hold her like this.

"I've been waiting for you, it's been way too long Mika," the figure said in a seductive tone.

Mikazuki grabbed the hands and pulled them off her. She turned around to face the figure and she placed the hands on her shoulders while she had her arms and hands around the figures waist, "It's been way too long…Red-X," Mikazuki said as she kissed the masked figure.

**Chapter two is done and soon we will get to the final chapter of the Christmas special. The next chapter will be ready when it's finish and I hope everyone is ready for the holidays. I know I'm ready, especially since my niece's birthday is a few days after Christmas and my dad's birthday as well. So this month is going to be very I hope good for my family and I hope everyone else as well. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter, as long as it's nothing negative. See ya and take care everyone.**

**Jason- Chapter two is done and I hope everyone liked it.**

**Z- I didn't, what the hell Markala, the girl told you she loves you and what do you do? You walk out on her.**

**Jason- I know, Markala disappointed me indeed for what he did.**

**Z- Yeah what the hell man. I hope things get better in the next chapter.**

**Jason- Sure…right…anyways also wanted to say this to everyone before I forget to be careful on their Christmas vacation and stay safe. Also wish Rex'sgirl a good Christmas. You deserve to have a good Christmas and if Santa doesn't give you what you want we will pay him a visit and take those cookies turn them sides ways and-**

**Z- Dude you can't say that...that's too graphic for her.**

**J- Says the guy who wanted me to put in not one, but two lemon scenes in one of my stories.**

**Z- Shut up...anyways everyone deserves a good Christmas. Even ones who are good and have never done a bad thing to someone. Like our friend Rex'sgirl and our friend also KatiaSwift who has had a rough year as well. Also if you could can you guys check out her stories and leave some reviews please. She has had a rough year and I think it would make her feel good especially if she knew other people minus myself and a few people who left reviews for her story, read her stories.**

**Jason- if not then we understand, well it's time to go, but I wonder how General Herbison is getting ready for the holiday.**

**Z- Let's find out.**

**General: The decorations are up, the presents are bought and I am not held responsible for Markala's actions, if Rachel finds out and blames me I will get a restraining order against her for unprovoked assault or trauma.**

**Z- Doubt that will work, anyways please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter.**

**J- Nothing negative please especially on our friends stories. Bye and take care people. **


	3. Worst and Best Christmas ever

**Jason- Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays to everyone, I hope this Christmas has been going well for everyone.**

**Z- Finally Christmas has arrived and I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas. Especially to our friends from fanfic General Herbison, KatiaSwift, Rex'sgirl, Patattack, Obitine545, Wolf2…..too much people on this list why is that?**

**Jason- I've made a lot of friends on fanfic and many other people who have left me some great reviews. Plus those who made amazing stories for us to read.**

**Z- That's true, well this is the final chapter and we hope everyone has been enjoying the story. Also got some news, J is finally out of school and will get back to working his stories…even the one everyone seems to love.**

**Jason- Yep, get ready folks Ryan and Rachel will be back soon.**

**Z- Now then it's time to begin this story which will have a sad moment for one of the characters.**

**Jason- Indeed, all right now then time to begin. I don't own anything of Star wars or from the DC universe just my OC characters. Except for General Herbison, KatiaSwift, and Foxyanth92 their characters thank you guys I appreciate it.**

**Z- Also the Red-X idea was mine and you'll find out why.**

**Jason- Yep, all right let's begin enjoy everyone.**

**Worst and Best Christmas ever**

_One week ago_

_Mikazuki was on the rooftop wearing her soul reaper outfit waiting for someone. She had snuck out of the tower in the middle of the night after everyone had gotten off to bed. Mikazuki has been sneaking out of the tower for a year now after her encounter with the person she loves. At first they were enemies, this person was the enemy of the titans since the originals and has never been caught by them. Yet everytime they fought she felt something towards this enemy till one day they met alone and it was a day she never regretted. _

_Mikazuki felt something coming and she opened her eyes, then turned to the person she has been waiting to see, "Your late, where were you? Not stealing I hope?" Mikazuki said as she saw the arrival of her love one. The figure stood around 6ft, was wearing a black outfit with a red X on the figure's chest as a symbol, silver belt around the waist, grey gloves, black boots, long black cape, and a white skull mask with a red X on the forehead. _

_The figure was revealed to be the criminal thief Red-X who was once an enemy of the original Teen Titans and has never been caught by the titans as well, "Of course not babe, I don't take things while you're in the city. Plus the reason I was late was because I wasn't sure if I could make up my decision to come with you to the party," Red-X seemed worried about going to the party filled with heroes who might try to arrest the thief._

_Mikazuki approached Red-X and lifted the mask just below the nose showing the figures lips. She kissed Red-X who returned it. The two continued kissing till Mikazuki broke it, "I know you're worried, but don't worry I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to you," Mikazuki said as she stared at Red-X with pleading eyes, "Besides I can't confront my parents about this. I want to tell them the truth about me being a…I'm scared I don't know if they'll accept me for what I am." _

_Red-X saw Mikazuki worried and scared of how her parents would react to finding out the truth about their daughter, "Mika listen your parents won't hate you and they will love you not matter what. My parents accepted me and I have no doubt yours will too."_

_Mikazuki smiled and lifted Red-X's mask up until she finally removed the mask. Red-X's face was revealed to be a teenage girl who was a year older than Mikazuki. She had short black hair that was held up so no one would know she had hair and blue eyes. _

_"Thank you Laura I don't know what I would do without you," Mikazuki said as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips._

_Laura returns the kiss and had one of her arms around her girlfriend's waist, while the other had her hand behind Mika's head as she deepened the kiss. Mikazuki broke the kiss as the two stared into each other's eyes. Mikazuki hugged her girlfriend as she laid her head on Laura's chest. Laura hugged Mika back and laid her head on Mika's head, "I love you Mikazuki."_

_"I love you too Laura,"_

_Present_

Mikazuki and Laura were on the bed where both girls were resting. Mikazuki had her head on her girlfriend's chest while Laura had her arms around her girlfriend. They love each other and they would do anything for the other. Laura looked over and saw that it was almost time for the party.

"Mika we have to get ready for the party," Laura said reminding Mika of the party. Mikazuki groaned and didn't want to go to the party, "Mika come on we can't stay in here forever, we need to go out there and tell them the truth."

Mikazuki sighed and knew Laura was right. She did want to stay and not come out for the party, but she knew she had to otherwise her family and friends would suspect something was wrong, "I know, it's just I'm worried my family will not well you know take it well that I'm a lesbian."

"Mika listen you're family even your parents will accept you no matter what. My parents accepted me so yours will too," Laura said as she tried to cheer her friend up.

Mikazuki smiled and kissed Laura on the cheek, "Thank you Laura and your right. I know my parents and they will accept me no matter what."

"Good now then let's get ready for the party then," Laura said as she got out of bed.

_Rowan's room_

Rowan was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and she was sitting up. She was worried about what had happened earlier. She had told Markala she loves him and what happened next? He left without saying a word to her. Rowan has had feelings for Markala ever since they were alone on Kashyyyk. Not to mention the many times they got to spend time together. Rowan had never felt this way about anybody in her entire life. She really did love Markala and now she was worried that he wasn't going to return the love. She was worried she made a mistake and that Markala was never coming back.

Rowan then heard a knock on the door and a voice that belonged to her sister, "Hey Rowan hurry up, the party is about to begin."

She got off the bed and walked over towards the door. She opened it and saw her sister wearing blue jeans, long purple shirt, and she had her hair tied, "Sorry Arella…I'll be ready in a bit."

Arella noticed her sister seemed troubled and could see she seemed sad about something, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rowan said as she tried to smile to show her sister everything was okay, but she failed.

"Rowan we're sister and I can tell when you're troubled by something. So what's up?" Arella asked.

Rowan sighed and knew she couldn't fool her sister, especially one who knows her better than anyone else, "Okay…see the thing is I kind of said something to Markala. Something that was dumb and I think now he hates me for it."

"What was it?" Arella asked curiously.

"I…I told him I…love him," Rowan said mumbling the last two words, but her sister heard what she said.

Arella sighed and guessed this would happen. She knew Markala was not someone who would say he loves someone. Especially if he is like how Katalia described him, "What happened after you told him you 'love him'?"

"He left, he left without saying a word," Rowan said as she lowered her head sad that Markala left and now she felt stupid for telling Markala she loves him without knowing if he loved her back.

Arella may have issues with her sister, but she did care for her. She lifted her sister's face and then pulled her in for a hug. This surprised Rowan since she knew her sister doesn't give hugs at least not as much as Rowan does.

"Rowan listen I know you're worried about Markala coming back or not. But trust me he will come back, have faith and don't worry. Whatever happens just know your family will support you no matter what,"

Rowan nodded and Arella released her sister from the hug, "Now come on let's get you ready for the party."

"Okay, thanks Arella," Rowan smiled.

_Forest_

Markala ran out of the house and sprinted away from the building. He needed to get away from the hotel to think clearly of what just happened. Rowan just told him she loves him. Markala couldn't believe that just happened. He knew Rowan liked him, but he never thought she would actually love him. He continued running while so many thoughts were going through his mind on what he was going to do. Should he go back and talk to Rowan? If he did what would he say to her? Markala didn't know what to do or say to Rowan. All he knew was that he had to keep running till he figured out what he was going to do.

"Hold it"

Markala slowed and stopped before turning.

"Care to explain?" Katalia, his mother, strode forward.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Markala asked.

"I was helping Hanako set up the lights outside when I saw you taking off," Katalia said as she continued approaching her son, "So what happened?"

Markala lowered his eyes, "Rowan told me that she loves me."

"So, you are running away?" Katalia stopped in front of her eldest son, "Not exactly the ideal response perhaps, but then again you teens are different these days."

"Mother," Markala sighed, "My destiny is to be the most powerful warrior in existence. I cannot be side-tracked by emotions."

Katalia sat cross legged on the ground and indicated her son to do likewise, "Your father was a man who believed in destiny as well. He believed it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. For a while he did, but he realized how terrible it was. Worlds burned, lives were destroyed, and genocide was committed on a mass scale. In the end he was given an ultimatum, power or love, the galaxy or me."

"Well we know how that worked out" Markala admitted, "But because of his emotions that is why he done all those terrible things."

Katalia frowned, "So, you think it would be better to have no emotions, be a completely uncaring person whose only reason for life is to defeat others?"

"Sounds about right" Markala nodded.

Rolling her eyes Katalia stood up, "Listen Markala, you are a powerful fighter, but you and I both know that there will always be someone stronger. When I was with your father my love for him made me stronger, when his life was in danger I would draw upon strength I never knew I had. Now, you have left Rowan heartbroken back inside and you'll have to deal with that on your own. For now, what do you think you should do?"

Markala lowered his eyes, "I should go in and apologies."

"Very good" Katalia nodded, "Now, what are you going to do?"

He looked up at his mother, "I am leaving."

"As I expected" she placed a paw on his shoulder, "Take time, and find yourself."

Markala turned and opened a portal to another dimension, "I shall go to the Temple of Sekhmot, I shall train, meditate, and I will ask the goddess for her guidance."

"Just remember my son" Katalia took her hand from his shoulder, "A broken heart can mend, but true love torn will be in pieces for eternity."

Markala raised an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"

"General Maraxus gave me a couple of love poems" Katalia shrugged, "He gave them to me a while before you were born. Apparently your father was a secret poet and requested they be given to me if he passed away."

Markala turned back to the portal, "So our dad was a warlord, an Emperor, he tried to rule the galaxy, but he still had emotions."

"And so do you." Katalia whispered

Before Markala stepped into the portal he remembered something and went into his pocket. He pulled out a small wrapped bag and handed it to his mother.

"Tell Rowan I'm sorry and Merry Christmas," Markala said just before he stepped into the portal.

Katalia sighed and looked at the gift then back to the hotel, _I hope the others will understand…..even Rowan._

_Dining Hall_

At the party everyone was talking to each other and was wearing their regular clothes since many didn't want to wear fancy dresses and suits. The adults were on one side of the room while the teens were in the other side. Isamu and the guys were talking on one corner while the women were talking in the other corner talking about the good old days and what each were doing now.

Meanwhile the teens were separated like the adults except Mar'i who was talking to Arella about what they planned to do when they got older. Ichiro, Vic, Katalina, Ahsoka, and Terra were playing some card games. Ricky, Kori'xen, Brion, and Rose were talking to Rowan outside with Ventrika who was wearing a big sweater that Hikari made for her. They were outside because Rowan was still feeling a little sad that Markala took off. Ryu, Katalia, Markala, Mikazuki and her mystery guest hadn't arrived yet so the others waited for them to arrive before they get to eat.

"You guys remember Dr. Light?" Victor asked the guys who were all sitting in one table drinking as they talked about the old days.

"Yeah the second most annoying bad guy we had to deal with," Logan said remembering all the times they had to deal with Dr. Light who wasn't the brightest villain they ever faced.

"Well I found out what happened to him after we kicked his butt years ago. He's working at a car wash," Victor said as the guys laughed a bit imaging Dr. Light working at the car wash.

"How did you find that out Cy?" Dick asked.

"Hikari told me when she went to get her car washed and she ran into him. He almost passed out when he saw her. Of course Hikari didn't know it was him till she heard him scream," Victor said as the others laughed some more remembering how Hikari made Dr. Light scream like a girl last time they fought.

Isamu then turned to Anthony who was sitting quietly while the others talked, "So, Anthony, can you tell me what do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking of course," Anthony placed his drink down and saw the guys staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Well I work as a professor at a university in Tokyo where I teach Japanese history on the Samurai and Ninjas," Anthony said as he told the others what he does.

"Dude that's awesome. You know we saved Tokyo one time," Logan said remembering how the titans saved Tokyo.

"I remember that you guys did well saving the city from that corrupted cop. So what about you guys? What are your jobs?" Anthony asked as he turned to the others.

"Well I work for S.T.A.R labs, which was the same company my dad worked for. I'm actually head of research and technology," Victor said as he told Anthony what he does.

"So I take it you're the one who gave…Prototype his body?" Anthony asked remembering the robot he met earlier.

"Yeah I gave him the body, but his mind came from another universe," Victor said.

"I work as a detective for the town I live in. I help them out with any crimes they deal with and I sometimes help exorcise any demons or bad spirits living in people's homes," Isamu said as he told Anthony his job.

"I remember, Brion told me about your job Isamu and how you once went to Japan to get rid of a bad spirit that was said to kill anyone who went into it's house," Anthony said remembering what Brion told him long ago.

"No, that was Ronin who dealt with that spirit and she didn't like how Ronin tried to get rid of her. I had to deal with some spirit who was trapped in a video tape…I don't want to talk about it," Isamu said who felt uncomfortable about who he dealt with years ago. Anthony seemed to understand the predicament.

"Hey didn't she try to-"

"Logan, I said I don't want to talk about it," Isamu said not wanting to remember what happened to him years ago.

"Okay sheesh, anyways I work at a wildlife park where I protect the animals and I help keep people from causing trouble," Logan said as he told the others his job.

"I know, your son told me and he took Rose there one time. I wouldn't mind taking Grace there," Anthony said, "What about you Mr. Grayson? What's your job?"

"Well I own a martial arts school where I teach students how to defend themselves and learn discipline," Dick said as he told Anthony his job. "I have a degree in martial arts myself. You don't go around calling yourself an expert in the field if you don't walk in shoes of the subjects you are studying," replied Anthony.

"Yep it seems all of us have different jobs and each of those jobs are a lot of fun," Isamu said as the others nodded. But then it became quiet and the others seemed to have something on their mind, "Ah screw it I miss the good old days when we use to be a team and kicked ass together."

"Oh yeah," Victor said agreeing with Isamu.

"Big time," Logan agreed as well missing how they all used to hang out together and kicked butt.

"Yep," Dick said agreeing as well.

Just then Mikazuki came into the room and walked over towards her mother who was talking to Hanako, "Hey mom, hi Ms. Hanako" Mikazuki greeted.

"Oh hello dear, where have you been?" Hanako asked.

"Oh just getting ready…mom can I talk to you and dad…alone?" Mikazuki asked hinting she wanted to speak with her parents in private.

"Oh sure I'll get your father and meet us out in the lobby," Mikazuki nodded and took off to the lobby.

"Read them and weep boys," Katalina said as she once again beat her friends.

"No fair I bet your using your mind powers to read our cards," Terra said mad that she lost against Katalina.

"I never cheat, how I win is my own little secret," Katalina grinned slyly.

"Whatever…damn it where is everyone I'm hungry," Terra said getting impatient and was getting hungry.

"Me too, what do you think is taking Ryu and the others so long?" Ichiro said wondering where his friend was.

"You think he's okay wherever he went?" Ahsoka asked concern for Ryu too.

"He's fine, I'm sure he's probably going to walk through those doors any minute," Victor jr. said as on cue the doors opened and in came Ryu, "Wow that was quick."

Ryu walked in and walked towards his friends who were happy to see their friend had arrived, "Hey Ryu you made it all right," Ichiro said glad his friend made it.

"Yeah sorry for being a little late, I went to see my mother and wish her a Merry Christmas," Ryu said as he told the others why he was late.

"No problem Ryu just glad you made it," Terra said glad that Ryu made it. Terra didn't trust Ryu at first when she met him. But after all the good he has done she came to respect him and considers him a good friend.

"Soooo Ryu did you see your dad while you were there," Ahsoka asked since she figured Ryu's father Talsein was with Ryu's mother since he broke out of the soul society.

"Yeah I did," Ryu answered

"And?" Katalina urged.

"Nothing, we just talked, I left them my gifts, wished them happy holidays, and came back here that's it…hey Katalia where is your brother and mother?" Ryu asked as he looked around and noticed Markala and Katalia weren't around.

"I don't know, I think my mom went outside for a bit but haven't seen her," Katalina said, unsure where her brother and mother were.

"Hey what about Ronin I haven't see him either," Ahsoka said noticing Ronin Suzuki wasn't here either.

"I heard he went out, don't know where just that he went out," Vic said who didn't know either where Ronin was.

"Screw this I'm going to eat and I don't care if I get in trouble. I skipped lunch for this dinner and I'm not going to wait any minute longer," Terra said sick and tired of waiting for everyone to get here.

"I agree I'm hungry to let's go get our dinner," Victor jr. said as Terra and him took off to the kitchen.

Ryu, Ichiro, and Ahsoka smiled as their friends took off to get their food. Ryu looked over to see Arella talking to Mar'i and he knew it was time for him to do what he told his father he wanted to do, "If you guys excuse me I need to go tell Arella something."

Ichiro nodded as Ryu walked over towards Arella, "Do you think he's going to tell her what we think he's going to tell her?" Ahsoka asked as she whispered into Ichiro's ear.

"If it is then this is going to be a good Christmas for Arella," Ichiro said hoping that Ryu was going to tell Arella what the others hoped it would be.

_The Lobby_

Mikazuki was waiting in the lobby with Laura hiding behind the counter. Mika was still worried about telling her parents the truth about her being a lesbian. She knew Laura would keep telling her to tell her parents the truth. Mikazuki saw her mom and dad coming towards her and she knew now was the time to tell them.

"Okay Mika what is it and we better hurry before the others get too hungry," Hikari said wondering what her daughter needed from them.

"By the way has your boyfriend arrived yet?" Victor asked since he still didn't like that his daughter is dating someone he or Hikari haven't met yet.

"Well yes but here is the thing….mom, dad you guys know I love you very much and you guys love me too right?" Mikazuki said.

"Of course we do Mika, we love you very much no matter what," Hikari assured her.

"So do I, we love you Mika and nothing will ever change that," Victor confirmed "Now tell us what's up?"

_Okay here we go I hope things go well._ Mikazuki decided now was the time to tell her parents the truth, "Well here is the thing…mom…dad…I'm…" _Darn it I can't do it maybe I should have Laura do it instead._

"Mika we know," Hikari said surprising Mikazuki.

"Wait what? Know what?" Mikazuki said confused by what her mother said.

"Hikari I thought we said we would wait for her to tell us," Victor frowned.

"Forget this Vic we've waited months for her to tell us and I can't wait any longer. Mika we know, we know that you're a lesbian and that you're guest is actually you're girlfriend. In fact she's hiding behind the counter isn't she?" Laura knowing she was caught came out from behind the counter and revealed herself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stone I'm Laura Jarred," Laura said as she introduced herself to Mikazuki's parents.

"Hello Laura it's nice to finally meet you," Hikari said as Victor and her shook Laura's hand.

Mikazuki was shocked, her parents knew and for months. They knew she was a lesbian and yet they didn't say anything to her about it, "Um mom, dad, you guys said you knew right? The whole time you knew I was a lesbian for months you said?"

The parents nodded and soon Mikazuki was both happy that they know, but mad that they didn't tell her long ago, "What is wrong with you guys? Why didn't you tell me you knew? Do you know how much I struggled to tell you guys the truth or not? About what you guys would say, respond, and well I was scared you guys wouldn't accept me for what I am!"

Mikazuki soon stopped yelling and was breathing heavily as her parents even Laura was surprised at Mikazuki yelling at them. They've seen her scream at her brother, but they never heard her raise her voice on either one of them. Mikazuki soon calmed down and responded again to her parents but in a calmer tone, "Who else knew?"

Hikari soon snapped back to reality and responded, "Well um everyone I think, we all knew Mika and we're sorry for not telling you. But we figured you would eventually tell in time."

"Wait everyone knows!" Mikazuki said shocked that everyone knew.

"Weeeellll not everyone I didn't tell Prototype if it makes you feel better," Victor said as he tried to keep his daughter calm.

_Actually that does make me feel better that Proto doesn't know. _Mikazuki then felt Laura's hand on her shoulder. Mika faced her girlfriend who was smiling at her.

"Mika calm down its okay. So they know isn't that what you wanted? Besides they seem to be okay with you and I being together," Laura said as she tried to calm her girlfriend.

Mikazuki realized that Laura was right and that now that her parents know along with her friends and family. Mikazuki doesn't have to worry about telling everyone her secret and that they accept her for who she is. Mikazuki kissed Laura on the cheek and smiled, "Thank you Laura," Laura smiled happy that Mikazuki's family and friends accepted her. Mikazuki faced her parents who were happy for their daughter too, "Thank you mom and dad. I'm glad you guys are okay with this whole thing."

"No problem sweetie we're just glad you found someone who makes you happy. Laura please take care of our daughter or else you'll be paid a visit by me," Hikari said, threatening Laura with a creepy smile.

"Uh sure no problem Mrs. Stone," Laura said nervously. She has met and fought dangerous crazed criminals. But something about Hikari's smile sent chills up her spine.

"Now then let's get back inside, before everyone starves to death," Victor said as the girls agreed and they all walked back into the dining room.

_3 hours later_

Ahsoka was getting ready for bed. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth after she and her friends had a big dinner. Katalia had returned and told Markala would be running a little late, but to eat dinner without him. Ronin said the same thing too since he was off on some business. After the dinner everyone decided to open their gifts early since many of the guests didn't want to wait. Everyone opened their gifts and they all seemed to like what they got.

Especially Victor Jr, after he got his gift Katalina and him went outside to fight and Vic won. After that Katalina took Vic to her room where Katalia explained to everyone what was going to happen. Many groaned when they heard what happened if Vic had defeated Katalina. Especially Mikazuki who didn't want to her that her brother was going to get lucky with Katalina. Despite what happened everyone continued opening their gifts. Once everyone finished almost all the teens decided to hit the hay, while the parents stayed up to talk.

Ahsoka finished brushing her teeth and walked out of her room and saw two of her three gifts she got. Two she got from Isamu and Rachel while the third she got from Ichiro. Rachel had gotten Ahsoka a new cloak which she made herself. Isamu had gotten Ahsoka a puppy that was one of the babies from the dogs Isamu owned. Ahsoka enjoyed both her gifts and she named the puppy, Anakin after her master. But Ichiro's gift is what Ahsoka loved the most. Ichiro had gotten her an engagement ring with a blue diamond in the middle. Inside the ring there was an inscription. 'To my angel Ahsoka I love you now and forever."

Ahsoka picked the ring up and put it on. She examined the ring and loved it. Ahsoka smiled remembering that Ichiro and her were getting married. Ahsoka remembered how Ichiro proposed to her and how she said yes to him. They hadn't told Isamu and Rachel yet, but their friends know and they would need to tell everyone else soon.

Ahsoka heard a knock on the door and knew it was Ichiro. She used the force to unlock the door and in came Ichiro who was carrying Ahsoka's puppy. Ichiro handed Ahsoka the puppy who was sleeping, "Thanks for taking him outside."

"No problem Ahsoka, though I have to admit it took me a while to get him to get tired. That pup has a lot of energy," Ichiro said a bit tired after taking the puppy outside to do his business and to lose all the energy the pup had so he wouldn't be up all night.

"That's good, at least he'll give you plenty of exercise then," Ahsoka said as she placed her puppy in the basket she got him from. The basket had a soft pillow where the puppy could rest in and Ahsoka placed a blanket over the puppy.

Ichiro noticed Ahsoka wearing her diamond engagement ring and smiled. Ichiro wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's waist and rested his head on her shoulders. Ahsoka held her hands on Ichiro's arms and rubbed her head against Ichiro. Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and whispered into her ears, "I love you."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and kissed Ichiro on the cheek then whispered in his ears too, "I love you too."

Ichiro released his arms around Ahsoka and led her towards the bed. Ichiro lay down on the bed with Ahsoka getting on top of him. Ichiro and Ahsoka then kissed on the lips. Ichiro and Ahsoka continued making out and even opened their mouths to deepen their kiss. The two stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes, "You are so beautiful Ahsoka."

Ahsoka blushed when Ichiro told her she was beautiful, "You're not bad looking yourself," Ichiro laughed a little as Ahsoka kissed Ichiro again. As they kissed Ahsoka's hands went towards Ichiro's shirt and tried to lift remove them till Ichiro stopped her.

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Ichiro said wondering what Ahsoka is doing.

"Ichiro I'm well….remember when we tried to you know…do it like months ago before we went to Katalia's home world?" Ahsoka said blushing remembering how they tried to have sex before, but they stopped when Ahsoka couldn't go through with it.

"Yeah and we agreed we would wait when you're ready," Ichiro said remembering that night before they went to Katalia's home in the future and before Mark IV had come back.

"Well…I'm ready," Ahsoka said with a confident tone in her voice.

Ichiro sat up with Ahsoka on his lap, "Ahsoka are you sure? I mean are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure…I'm worried something bad would happen to you and well I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone but with the man I love. You Ichiro I love you and I want my first time to be with you," Ahsoka said blushing a little by what she said.

Ichiro smiled and was glad Ahsoka chose Ichiro to be her first. Ichiro kissed Ahsoka and rolled over so that Ahsoka was on the bottom, "If this is what you want then let's do it Ahsoka. But remember if you want to stop we'll stop," Ahsoka nodded agreeing with Ichiro since she knows Ichiro would be gentle for her and wouldn't force her to have sex with him. Ichiro leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka as she returned the kiss, "I love you Ahsoka and I promise I'll be gentle."

"I know you will I trust you Ichiro," Ahsoka said as they continued kissing before they begin to make love on Christmas Eve.

_Rowan's room_

Rowan went back to her room with her gifts being placed on the table. Although she did have fun with her family, she did wish however that Markala had come back. Rowan had gotten into her PJ's and walked over to her bed. But as Rowan got near her bed she saw on her nightstand was a piece of jewellery. It was a necklace with a cat's eye diamond. Rowan smiled seeing the gift and figures that Markala would come back. If not now then she hopes soon. Rowan fell on her bed and held the necklace close to her, _Merry Christmas Markala…wherever you are. _Rowan cried a little as she drifted off to sleep.

_New York City_

Meanwhile in downtown New York there was a hospital. It was in the middle of the night and everyone in the hospital was sleeping. Minus the night shift who were keeping an eye on things. All the patients were asleep except one kid. She was an 8 year old blonde girl. She had blue eyes, she was wearing a long blue shirt, and blue pyjama pants. She was sitting in her bed waiting for Santa to arrive. Her name was Sarah and she was very sick. Before coming to the hospital Sarah was a normal kid who was a kind girl and was loved by all. But then she was diagnosed by a serious illness and didn't have much long to live. Sarah loves Christmas and was sad to hear she wouldn't live long enough to celebrate it.

Sarah's parents tried everything to save their daughter. But the disease didn't have a cure and that she would be gone before Christmas. Sarah believed in Santa Clause and so she made a list to Santa that before she goes she would like to see him. She would like to see him and ask him to please keep her family from being too sad on Christmas. Sarah gave the letter to the woman who donated to the hospital a few days earlier. The woman owned a company and came by to donate money to the hospital and to pick up letters for all the kids in the hospital so she can give them to Santa.

Sarah waited and waited hoping Santa would come. She knew her parents would come to see her before she goes and she hopes Santa comes before that happens. Sarah then heard her door open. Sarah looked over and saw a dark figure coming into her room. Sarah didn't know who it was till the figure appeared out of the shadow. Sarah smiled and saw the figure was wearing a long red coat, pants, black boots, gloves, belt with a gold belt buckle, he had a long white beard, small glasses, red hat, and was carrying a red bag sack.

"Santa," Sarah said in a raspy voice, "Is that you?"

Santa walked over and saw down on a chair next to Sarah's bed, "Yes it is," Santa said in a deep voice, "It's good to see you Sarah, though I'm sure it would have been better on better terms."

Sarah smiled and noticed some things about Santa, "Santa you're taller than I thought you would be and you're not…big," Sarah said motioning to the stomach.

_I swear when I find the jackasses who described me as fat I will…no no remember why you're here Ronin. _Ronin thought to himself since he needed to complete his work here before the girl's time is up, "Well Sarah the reason I'm not…'round' is because if I was I wouldn't be able to fit through the chimney and I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to deliver all the gifts to all the good boys and girls around the world before the day is up."

"Oh I guess that makes sense," Sarah said as she gasp for air before she breathed normally again, "Soooo you got my letter then?"

"Yes and I came here to give you your Christmas gift," Ronin took out something from his pockets and pulled out a small blue glowing tube glass.

"So you're going to help make my family happy?" Sarah said as her eyes were closed as she was losing energy to stay awake.

"I am…and give you a second chance kid," Ronin walked over and pulled the cork out of the tube glass. He pulled a needle out and took out all the blue liquid from the tube. He then injected it into the girl's IV tube. Ronin saw the blue liquid getting into the tube and going down into the girl's body. Ronin saw the girl's body was jerking a bit till she finally calmed down. _Mayuri for your sake this better works or else._

Sarah soon began to change. Her skin didn't look so pale, her eyes were no long dark, and Ronin could sense her life force was coming back to her. Ronin smiled and was glad it worked. Ronin went towards his sack and pulled out a present for Sarah. It was a stuffed bunny and he placed it in the arms of Sarah who held the bunny close. Ronin sensed someone was coming so he opened the window and climbed out of it. Ronin closed the window and jumped over towards the next building. Ronin looked back and saw the girl's parents coming into the room with the doctor. He saw that the doctor was surprised and checked on the girl to see she was still alive, and that she didn't look sick anymore. The parents seemed happy to hear that as the doctor checked the girl's condition.

"Check all you want doc bottom line is she is going to live," Ronin couched loudly and covered his mouth with his right hand. Ronin stopped coughing and saw in his hand was blood. Ronin sighed and knew that Mayuri would probably not like that Ronin wasted his time making a cure for Ronin only to waste it on a little girl. But Ronin could tell this little girl might one day help his friends, one day at least. _All right now it's time to get on with the delivery. _Ronin looked back at the hospital window and smiled seeing the parents hug their daughter, "Merry Christmas kid."

Ronin walked over towards a red and green sled with a big red bag and reindeers that had harnesses for the sled. Hanako and Katalia had bought the sled and the reindeers which Hanako injected to help them fly. Ronin got on the sled and motioned for the reindeers to move. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but on Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, and….um…oh yeah Blitzen," The reindeers began to move and soon began to fly off the roof and into the sky with them pulling the sleight. Ronin looked out into the city and smiled then decided to try what he hadn't done in a long time, " Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

**That's all folks, I know what I did there to Rowan was sad. She told Markala she loves him and she wakes up to see he's gone, but finds her Christmas gift from Markala. So I hope that's good enough for everyone. Now then I want to thank everyone who left reviews on the story and thank you to KatiaSwift, Foxyanth92, and General Herbison for their characters, and General Herbison for editing the story thank you my friend.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative though please since it is the holidays I hope we get some good reviews. Also I want to wish everyone merry Christmas, I hope today has gone well for everyone, and I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas. I will now work on my stories again and will be updating them when I can. Take care, Merry Christmas, and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason- that's the end folks but don't worry there will be more to come.**

**Z- Can't wait and I got what I wanted for Christmas a new laptop… I wanted a tank but oh well.**

**Jason: I got my "Batman: Arkham City" game, I can't wait to play it.**

**Z- We hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas too and don't worry the story may be over, but in 2012 it will be only the beginning.**

**Jason: That's right folks, I will be revealing some new stories as well. One will be my third predator story and several crossover story projects I'm working on with General Herbison.**

**Z- And many more, plus speaking of the general let's see how he is celebrating Christmas shall we?**

**General: Well I'm currently singing Christmas carols. I just love this time of year. The whole meaning of Christmas, the decorations, it's a time for being happy. The Angels don't exactly celebrate Christmas but they are having a party anyway. Oh, and my twin daughters ended up getting tattoos. Which I did not approve of! Happy Christmas everyone**

**Z- Huh not what I expected…maybe I can go over and see if Ventress would like to give me a kiss under the mistletoe.**

**Jason- Doubt it, also I made a poll on my fanfic profile to see which story I made is the best one of 2010 and 2011. Please vote and tell me which one was the best please. Also to Rex'sgirl we hope you had a good Christmas too. **

**Z- Let's find out how she is spending her christmas. Hey how are you kid?**

**Rex'sgirl- ****Hey Z I'm doing great! And say... where's Master Jose? Probably celebrating Christmas. Well, pre Christmas. How are you doing? Merry and happy for the holidays as well?**

**J- I'm trying to keep Z from drinking the egg nog since he's driving home.**

**Z- I'll be fine it's not like one drink will affect me...anyways hope you're having a nice Christmas kid you deserve it.**

**J- Indeed you do.**

**Rex'sgirl- Thanks you guys! Im trying to have a happy not to mention safe holiday.**

**Z- Well stay safe and have a Merry Christmas and we got you a gift...(Z brings in a big box with noises coming from it). We got you a gift.**

**Z opens the box and inside is Ahsoka tied up with red and green ribbons, with a bow on her head, and duct tape on her mouth.**

**J- You Kidnapped Ahsoka?**

**Z- Maybe...enjoy.**

**Rex'sgirl- Oh my god! Z, what did you do! Poor Ahsoka! *unties her and helps her out of box* that was mean!**

**Ahsoka tackles Z and begins to beat him up.**

**J- Ooookay then well I think we'll stop here before Ahsoka kills Z...take care everyone and merry Christmas...Ahsoka don't kill Z!**


End file.
